


Long Nights

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Deprived of sleep, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay Catarina Loss, Gay Maryse Lightwood, Insomnia, Lesbian Relationship, Poor Maryse, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Sleep embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Maryse is having a terrible time falling asleep. Catarina turns out to be little to no help but she's blue and cute and Maryse loves her so it's okay.





	

“I love your skin,” Maryse muttered placing a soft kiss on Catarina’s shoulder. The warlock was curled up beside her snoring the roof of their room and coming very close to blowing out the windows. Who knew someone who was so tiny could make such a loud sound. It was like sleeping next to a chainsaw though it wasn’t what was keeping Maryse up.

“I love how soft your hair is to.” Maryse added tucking a snowy lock of hair behind her ear. “I love your eyes to they're amazing.” She said as almost an afterthought.

“Everything about you is so beautiful.” She hummed gently running her hand up and down her fiance's leg. “You’re such an amazing woman I don’t understand how a person like me ever managed to get you.”

“Certainly not by waking me up in the middle of the night.” Catarina mumbled flipping around so she was facing Maryse. She inched closer to the nephilim and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Sorry. Just couldn’t sleep.” Maryse said gently running her fingers up and down Catarina’s spine.

“So you start complimenting me in my sleep?” Catarina demanded in a tired groggy voice. Her eyes were glued shut and she was well on her way to falling back asleep.

“Is that such a terrible thing?” Maryse smiled sadly. “I could be doing worse things in the middle of the night behind your back well you sleep.” She pointed out her thoughts briefly fluttering to Robert and his midnight activities in Alicante.

“It’s embarrassing, you're making me blush in my sleep.” She yawned nudging her nose against Maryse’s neck. The younger woman laughed softly and got the hint shifting on her back so that Catarina could cuddle her properly.

“I don’t mean to embarrass you in front of your dream friends.” Maryse said putting no heart in the joke whatsoever her sky blue eyes focusing on the ceiling above her. The more she talked to her half asleep love the more her mind began to wonder.

“Let’s go back to sleep and speak in the morning,” Catarina sniffed. “You can tell me all what’s been bothering you over pancakes.”

“Pancakes that I make you mean?” Maryse joked gently forcing her own eyes shut and trying to drift off to sleep herself. But afterimages of  Robert and her brother and her baby boy Max burned behind her eyelids. And suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was meet by the taunting blankness of the ceiling.

A moment or so passed and Catarina began to snore again causing Maryse to smile ever so slightly. At least she wasn't completely alone with her thoughts.


End file.
